


Awards and Honours

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway knows some inspectors who take credit for the work of their subordinates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awards and Honours

The Chief Super smiles at Lewis.  She’s impressed: a toy giraffe led him to a murderer.   
  
“Ma’am,” Lewis replies, pointing at his sergeant.   
  
Hathaway isn’t at all surprised by the gesture.   
  
He knows some inspectors who take credit for the work of their subordinates. His old governor, DI Knox, used to say, “Team effort, innit?  And I’m the team leader.”  Lewis stood up for Hathaway when he barely knew him and didn’t much like him.   
  
The official commendation from Innocent pleases Hathaway, but It’s three short words in a gruff Geordie accent that sends his heart soaring.   
  
“Good work, James.”   
  
  
  



End file.
